User blog:Endlesspossibilities 2006/Losing it
January 1, 5:29 PM District Court Defendant Lobby 5 https://youtu.be/Pzh9N4Zjnrw Meggy: (So here I am on my first job as a defense attorney. Hands trembling, legs shaking, And no clue what the case is even about... Yep this is “I’m doomed” written all over it) Tari: Meggy you seemed worried Meggy: No I’m not! Tari: Next time time try to have a better poker face Meggy: Ok so how did we get this case anyways Tari: Someone Called us Since you were a defense attorney and said none that they called would defend us and I kinda said yes without asking you Meggy: I got that so did you found out who was it we’re defending Tari: No clue but from who was calling I know it wasn’t the defendant I at least certain of it Meggy: Ok than ???: So this the defense attorney my son gotten for me Meggy: Ok so the defendant is Bowser and the caller was Bowser Jr. Bowser: So I’ll say thanks for defending me Meggy: Your welcome Bowser: But be on guard since the prosecution has a decent case against me. Meggy: (Yay more stuff for me to be even more worried go me...) Tari: Good to see you Bowser uh Bowser: Last name I think no one knows not even I Meggy: Ok Bowser: Huh it’s time. Meggy: (Gah! I forgotten! ––––––—–– January 1, 5:45 PM District Court Courtroom No. 5 https://youtu.be/MvKBjzpyxlU King Dedede: The Court is now in secession. Waluigi: The Prosecution is ready your honor Meggy: T-The defense is ready your honor King Dedede: You seem tense worried I’d presumed Meggy: (Seriously I’m that easy to read!) No I’m fine King Dedede: Are you sure Meggy: Yes And plus don’t we have a case to be figured out King Dedede: Slightly weird way of saying it but valid point Ahem! May the Prosecution Do it’s opening statement Waluigi: Gladly. We see a map of... Waluigi: The murder Happened On December 31st 2019. The Murder happened at the Run down bar called “Rum Town Bar” near the back alley of Aban. Don Avenue around 11:35 PM with the Victim Deid Mann and the defendant there We see on the map a table with circles that have a red “V” And a Blue “K” Waluigi: And The murder weapon a empty bottle of vodka was used which ordered by the defendant which has his fingerprints on it and a police call was issued a minute or two and we saw the defendant and a witness who saw the events transpired and with that we arrested Bowser Meggy: Gah! (Ok so far nothing I can do) Waluigi: And I like to submit a few pieces of evidence The layout of the Building Meggy: Not to ask but Building? Waluigi: The place has two floors the murder transpired on the first so we’ll just pay attention to it for now Map Layout added to Court Record Waluigi: Next is the murder weapon the bottle of Vodka Vodka Bottle added to Court Record Waluigi: Then a photo of the crime scene Crime Scene Photo added to Court Record Waluigi: Lastly is the autopsy report of Deid Mann Autopsy Report added to Court Record Meggy: (Gulp. I’m am in trouble now...) Waluigi: To begin I shall Called the defendant himself to the stand —————— We see Bowser at the Witness Stand Waluigi: Witness state your name and occupation Bowser: Bowser and my Occupation is sadly nothing Waluigi: Ok can you tell us what happened that night Bowser: I don’t think I really have a choice so Sure. Tari: Meggy are you ready for this Meggy: Yes! Sorry forgot you were here what were you doing anywho Tari: Listening didn’t want to make a preemptive Question with nothing known about crime itself Meggy: See your point (Alright it’s now or never! Let’s do this) ——––– Testimony “What Went Down.” https://youtu.be/r2V8u9IUAuI Bowser: I entered the bar around 11:02 give or take. Bowser: I ordered some Vodka and waited Bowser: Around 12 minutes later Deid Mann arrived Bowser: We talked and talked and played some poker Bowser: That basically what I did that night ––––– (Music stops) King Dedede: Ok defense you can do your cross examination now Meggy: (Cros-s-ss Examination?) Tari: Meggy did you forget Meggy: How can you even guess that if I could ask. Tari: Aforementioned you need a better poker face Meggy: Ok I forgot some parts I knew I Question the witness and point out a contradiction in the testimony with some evidence Tari: Good If you need help I’m here Meggy: Thanks. ––––– Cross Examination (Resume Music) “What Went Down” “Bowser: I entered the bar around 11:02 give or take.” (>Hold It)/Present) Meggy: Hold It! You don’t know what time you went in Bowser: Yeah I just noticed a clock after ordering Meggy: Ordered What? Bowser: Getting to that “Bowser: I ordered some Vodka and waited” (>Hold It)/(Present) Meggy: Hold It! You ordered Vodka and Waited what happened afterwards Bowser: Really nothing just watched a YouTube video on my phone and nothing much else just kept the bottle of vodka besides my chair on the ground Meggy: Not Of Any impotence But can you add that statement Bowser: Sure don’t see why not “Bowser: I had the bottle of Vodka on the floor” (Hold It)/(>Present) >Vodka Bottle (Music Stops) Meggy: Objection! Bowser: What?! Meggy: Bowser you say That this Bottle Of Vodka on the floor before the Victim came to the bar Bowser: Yeah So? Meggy: If That’s the case then there should’ve been three different fingerprints! https://youtu.be/2JNQVjr-QMk Bowser: What? Why three? I thought it just be one Meggy: Simple. The first would’ve been when Bowser put the drink down then the second when he got the drink up when Deid Mann arrived and the third would’ve been when Bowser supposedly struck Mann Bowser: Around 12 minutes later Deid Mann arrived Bowser: We talked and talked and played some poker Bowser: That basically what I did that night Category:Blog posts